Kurioses und Merkwürdiges
Östliche Königreiche Wald von Elwynn Tekton das Schaf des Verderbens thumb|left|350px Ein Roboter-Schaf auf einem Hügel in der nähe Sturmwinds, wenn man es tötet und in der Reichweite ist, kann es einen in den Abgrund schubsen. Goldhain Die unheimlichen Kinder von Goldhain thumb|left|350px Eines der bekannteren aber zugleich auch eines der unheimlichsten Geheimnisse versteckt sich im Wald von Elwynn, gleich vor der Nase der Allianz. Zu diesem „Geheimnis“ reichen den meisten unter Euch nur sechs Namen, um zu erkennen, worum es geht: Dana, Jose, Aaron, Cameron, Lisa und John. Es handelt sich um die Goldhain-Kinder die jeden Tag zwischen 7:00 und 8:00 Uhr morgens Serverzeit ein seltsames und gruseliges Schauspiel abliefern. Die Kinder verlassen das Haus am Kristallsee, und machen einen Spaziergang nach Sturmwind, nach Goldhain, zum Nordhaintal, um dann wieder in ihr Heim zurückzukehren. Die Tour dauert etwa eine Stunde wobei die Kids etwa alle 15 bis 20 Minuten zum nächsten Ort wandern. Sobald sie beim Haus am Kristallsee angekommen sind, steigen sie in den ersten Stock, betreten ihr Zimmer und verschwinden nach einiger Zeit wieder. So weit, so gut, was ist daran besonders? Ungefähr alles! Wenn die Kinder im Gehen innehalten, dann formen sie ein Pentagramm wobei jedes Kind immer die gleiche Position besetzt. Cameron steht immer in der Mitte, Dana beispielsweise immer vorne. Egal wohin die Kids gehen, es kommt immer ein Pentagramm dabei raus, obwohl sie ständig in unterschiedliche Himmelsrichtungen gucken. Gruselig. Davon abgesehen liegt ihr Haus am Kristallsee (im Englischen: Crystal Lake) – so heißt auch der Hauptschauplatz im Horrorfilm Freitag der 13. aus dem Jahr 1980. Im Haus selbst wechselt die Musik von der freundlichen Melodie des Waldes von Elwynn zu einem wesentlich düsteren Thema. Wenn die Kinder in ihrem Zimmer ankommen, löst sich die Pentagramm-Formation auf und jeweils zwei Kids stehen sich gegenüber. Wer geduldig wartet, ob noch etwas passiert, und die Lautsprecher aufgedreht hat, der erlebt nun das Gruseligste von allem, was mit den Kindern zu tun hat. Ihr hört leise Kirchenglocken läuten und eine tiefe, unheimliche Stimme sagt: „Der Tod naht.“ Ihr könnt das nur hören, nicht im Chat nachlesen. Es wird vermutet, dass es sich dabei um die Stimme von C'Thun handelt, wirklich bestätigt ist das nicht. Ebenso wenig ist bestätigt, dass die Kinder von Goldhain eine Anspielung auf die Geschehnisse in der Kurzgeschichte Children of the Corn von Stephen King oder auf die mysteriösen Vorgänge auf dem Horrorfilm The Blair Witch Project aus dem Jahr 1999 seien. Ödland Grab von Conan der Barbar thumb|left|350px thumb|left|350px Loch Modan Eisenbands Ausgrabungsstätte Freiheitsstatue ? thumb|left|350px *Nessie(Loch Ness) in Loch Modan! thumb|left|350px Sumpfland Zwergischer Aussenposten Hier sollte mal ein Durchgang von Eisenschmiede nach Sumpfland entstehen thumb|left|350px Und hier sieht man was ein Zwerg sich an die Wand hängt! Eine Menschenfrau im Bikini. thumb|left|350px Tirisfal Grab von Unbesiegbar Auf dem Zaun neben dem Grab liegt immer noch der Sattel thumb|left|350px Der Flüsternde Wald Alle 15 Minuten beginnen die Feendrachen in der Nähe ein Gesang und eine Art Ritual thumb|left|350px Gebirgspass der Totenwinde Die Gruft der Sünder oder auch Krypta Nun wird’s knifflig, denn wir begeben uns in den Gebirgspass der Totenwinde nach Karazhan. Als ob der Turm Medivhs und die Höhlen darunter nicht schon unheimlich genug wären, befindet sich in der Unterzone Morgans Grund noch ein Friedhof inklusive Gruft. Diese Gruft gehört zu den schreckerregendsten Orten in Azeroth – und ist leider nicht mehr betretbar. In Classic WoW war es möglich, die eigentlich mit einem Gitter versperrte Gruft zu erkunden, indem man sich vor der Krypta umprügeln ließ, um dann auf der anderen Seite zu „rezzen“. Anscheinend wollten die Entwickler dem einen Riegel vorschieben und bauten eine unsichtbare Mauer vor den Eingang. Auf legalem Wege ist die Gruft nicht zu betreten, doch allein wenn Ihr vor dem Gitter steht, seht Ihr nicht nur die düsteren Gänge mit Skeletten am Boden, sondern vernehmt auch zusätzlich zu der Grusel-Musik einen konstanten unheimlichen Herzschlag, der allein schon für eine Gänsehaut sorgt. thumb|left|350px Doch was würde Euch in der Gruft erwarten, in die Ihr zwar einen kurzen Blick erhaschen könnt, die aber unerreichbar für Euch ist? Die Gruft ist in sechs verschiedene Bereiche aufgeteilt: Diese Bereiche sind über labyrinthähnliche Gänge miteinander verbunden. Der erste Bereich ist „Well of the Forgotten“, ein rechteckiger Raum mit einem mysteriösen Loch im Boden. Im Westen sieht man einen Gang, den „Pauper's Walk“, quasi der Gang der Armen, an dessen Wänden unzählige Skelette liegen. Die meisten Tunnel, die weiter in die Gruft hinunterführen, tragen diesen Namen. Durch „Slough of Despair“, den Sumpf der Verzweiflung, erreicht man zwei weitere Bereich der Gruft: „Tome of Unrepentant“, eine zweistöckige Halle mit noch mehr Knochen und einem flachen Wasserbecken. Der zweite Bereich ist „Pit of Criminals“, der direkt unter dem „Well of the Forgotten“ liegt – erahnt Ihr, was sich in diesem Bereich befindet? Der vermutlich größte Berg von Skeletten und Knochen, den es in World of Warcraft gibt – schauderhaft. Vermutlich ist das Loch, also der Brunnen, im oberen Raum dazu gedacht, Leichen schnell und diskret in den Bereich „Pit of Criminals“ zu entsorgen. Durch ein Wasserbecken geht es in den umheimlichsten Raum von allen, den „Upside Down Sinners Room“. Wer durch das schmutzige Wasser taucht sieht in der Ferne Eisenketten und Haken auftauchen, an sich nicht wirklich fürchterlich. Bis die ersten Leichen an den Haken auftauchen, die kopfüber an den Eisenketten hängen, dutzende davon. Zusammen mit dem unheimlichen Herzschlag wird da den größten Helden angst und bang. thumb|left|350px Der Zweck der Gruft ist bis heute unbekannt, Gerüchte besagen, dass dies ein Teil der Karazhan-Instanz werden sollte, der Teil aber aufgrund der erschreckenden Szenerie weggelassen wurde. Wie bereits gesagt ist Unterstadt Die Stimmen der Vergangenheit Eines der bekannteren Geheimnisse ist eigentlich keins: Arthas hat seinen Vater König Menethil II mit Frostgram umgebracht – vor den Augen des Hofstaats. Warcraft-Fans kennen diese Szene aus Warcraft 3 und Erweiterung, Ihr könnt sie Euch in dem verlinkten Cinematic ansehen. Und obwohl diese Szene so bekannt ist, wissen viele Spieler nicht, dass man sie in Unterstadt auch heute noch „miterleben“ kann. In den Ruinen von Lordaeron über der Unterstadt ist noch immer der Thronsaal erhalten; ebenso der schmale Gang, der zum Königssitz führt. Wenn Ihr Euch dort aufhaltet, könnt Ihr mitunter noch immer die Stimmen Menethils und Arthas hören, die von den Wänden widerhallen. Gänsehautmomente vor allem für diejenigen, die die Szene eben nicht aus Warcraft 3 kennen. Selbst am Boden findet Ihr noch Reste der Rosenblüten, die das Volk zum Einzug Arthas' in die Stadt vom Himmel regnen ließ – eine tolle Warcraft-Geschichtsstunde. thumb|left|350px thumb|left|335 px Silbermond Kraes von Immersang Rollenspieler der in Silbermond verewigt wurde thumb|left|350px Gilneas Manchmal ist man sich nicht sicher, ob wirklich alle Bewohner von Gilneas die Stadt verlassen haben. Zumindest an diesem Fenster in der Stadt sieht man, dass regelmäßig gelüftet wird und auch eine Gestalt am Fenster steht und die Straße zu beobachten scheint. thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px Zwergenbauernhof im Arathihochland Immer wieder gern besucht ist der Zwergenbauernhof im Arathihochland für Feste, Gildenversammlungen und RP Abende. Komplett ausgestattet mit einem Zwergenbauern, einem Haus, Stall mit Widdern und bestellten Feldern. thumb|left|300px thumb|left|368px Sturmwind In Sturmwind findet sich auf der Insel nebem der Burg das Portal nach Pandaria. Dort trifft man auf den kleinen Panabären "Meng Meng". Wirkt man eine Liebesbezeugung auf den Bärenthumb|left|300px (/love) erhält man einen "Magischen Bambusspross", welcher einen für 10 Minuten in einen Pandabären verwandelt. thumb|296px Auktionator Hesse im Auktionshaus des Zwergendistriks in Sturmwind führt eine Art "Doppelleben". Pünktlich um 21 Uhr wechselt er jeden Abend seine Gestalt und wird zum Worgen. thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px Flugplatz von Eisenschmiede Auf dem verschneiten Plateau kann man einen Rundflug zum Steinbruch von Gol' Bolar bei Rixa Schnellzang chartern. thumb|left|336px Kalimdor Verhülltes Meer Ausserhalb der Küsten der Nachtelfengebiete sichtbar. Es wird vermutet das es ins Verbotene Merr übergeht. thumb|left|320px Desolace Im Süden liegen 2 Riesen Skelette die anscheinend im Kampf gestorben sind. Sie ähneln vom Aussehen her Naga, sind aber viel größer. thumb|left|320px thumb|320px Mulgore Im Norden zum Übergang zum Steinkrallengebirge sieht man etwas seltsames. Dort sind Kleintiere die gegeneinander kämpfen und sich dazu mit Helmen und Waffen bewaffnen. thumb|left|320px thumb|320px Zwischen Mulgore und Feralas liegt noch die Blizzard Insel wo sich Mitarbeiter verewigt haben sollen. thumb|left|320px Feralas Insel des Schreckens - nach dem Kataklysmus verschwand diese Insel im Meer, man kann dort aber immer noch hinschwimmen und sie unter Wasser erkunden. thumb|left|320pxthumb|320px thumb|center|335 px Krater von Un'goro Linken - war ein Level 40 Questgeber, man musste für ihn Quest erledigen um sein Schwert und sein Bumerang zurückzugeben. Eine Anspielung auf Link von Legend of Zelda. left Ahn'Qiray - Das gefallene Königreich Im Süden findet man eine Höhle in der ein Drache "Andrestrasz" schläft. thumb|left|320px Scherbenwelt Nagrand Im Nagrand findet sich eine Trolldame namens "Challe", die eine Vielzahl von Kinder zu beaufsichtigen scheint. Neben dem Kinderkarussell findet sich ein Sandkasten und eine Hütte mit Wiegen. thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|368px Nagrand Der Legende nach, wird König, wer das Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen kann. Der Stein, umgeben von nur an dieser Stelle wachsenden roten Blumen ist in den Klippen abseites des Weges zu finden, wo man von den Zangarmarschen nach Nagrand wechselt. thumb|left|302px ---- weiteres in kürze Quellen: Blizzard, buffed.de, google Kategorie:Guides